


Passions

by Elfinwood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfinwood/pseuds/Elfinwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP where Sherlock and John get it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passions

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP I did for a Valentine's Day exchange! The editing is horrible and it's not really all that good but...ENJOY ANYWAY!

His skin burned where he touched him. It was like his fingertips were made of electricity, and wherever he traced them, Sherlock could feel the path as if it were burned into him.

“Ahhh, mmm, ahhh,” Sherlock moaned as John planted chaste kiss after chaste kiss on Sherlock's barely exposed skin. He wanted to burst out of his clothes. Rip open his shirt and let John kiss wherever he might. More, his brain screamed, more. 

It was worse than any coke craving he had ever had. And better than any high. His already engorged member pressed at his trousers, begging for release and screaming at the friction of his pants. 

John gently returned to Sherlock's long, alabaster neck. Caressing his lips against the pale skin with the lightest of touches. John traced the tip of his tongue from Sherlock's collar bone all the way up his neck, ending the motion with another close-lipped kiss right under the jawbone. The act was almost innocent but incredibly sensual, making Sherlock arch is lithe body. 

Sherlock felt rather than heard John's rumbling chuckle, “I've never been with someone whose been so reactive.” Sherlock panted,

“Skin, very sensitive, Ah!” John had snaked his arms around Sherlock and held him in a tight embrace. With their bodies touching, Sherlock could feel so much more. John's arm muscles, his tight abdomen, his aching member. His brain began reeling with the sensory overload. 

John had began using his tongue along with his lips as he traced patterns all over Sherlock's exposed skin. Wanting to partake more of the supple expanse of Sherlock's clavicles, John threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged his head gently back.

Sherlock lost his mind.

The sensation shot straight from his scalp to his already tortured phallus, forcing a cry to tear out of his throat.

John stopped abruptly and gave Sherlock a startled look. He slowly smiled when he realized Sherlock was giving him a similar face, “Well, that appears to be a rather sensitive area,” John teased and tugged on Sherlock's hair again. Again, Sherlock cried out, then gave John another puzzled look. 

John immediately turned from amused to practically feral. The look was pure sex, and it penetrated Sherlock. Moving slowly, and never breaking eye-contact, John moved his body and aligned his bulging member with Sherlock's. Once touching, John began rotating his hips, just enough so that their cocks ground ever so deliciously together. Sherlock moaned and involuntarily thrust his hips. John reciprocated and tugged ever so slightly on Sherlock's curls.

“John,” Sherlock cried, “I-I can't...control...oh God! John, more, please more! I'm going to come in my pants!” John pulled Sherlock toward him and kissed him hard on those pliant lips.   
Gruffly, he whispered in Sherlock's ear, “Your bedroom, or mine, love?”   
“Mine” Sherlock panted. His bed was bigger. John practically carried Sherlock to the detective’s bedroom. They crashed onto the bed and wildly ripped off their clothes. Panting and kissing and moaning the whole time.

Soon, both doctor and detective were completely naked, and completely randy. John climbed up onto Sherlock's slim, alabaster body and rutted against him. Sherlock arched in reply and his cock jerked. The good doctor took both of their throbbing members into his calloused and strong hand. The contact was almost too much for the detective to bear. Unable to control himself, John began roughly pumping his fist. Neither man could contain their vocalizations, and both were reduced to wordless noises and exclamations. 

The heat began to pool in Sherlock's groin. His balls began to tuck, and before he could give any warning, the detective began to come. Hot ribbons of semen splutted all over the detective’s body. The orgasm was so intense that Sherlock's mind went completely blank, its gears screaming to a halt. Pleasure rolled, wave after wave over the practically convulsing detective. Seeing Sherlock in such disarray sent John reeling over the edge, cumming all over himself. 

John collapsed, exhausted, on top of Sherlock. Both men panted in post coital bliss. After several minutes, their breathing became less erratic. John then turned to look at his detective. Their eyes met, and, suddenly, both burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sticky and sweaty and wholly content, doctor and detective kissed themselves into a sleepy stupor, before giving into the call of Morpheus, at last.


End file.
